In current protocols of a long term evolution (LTE) network, for example, an eighth version or a ninth version (Rel-8/9), an adopted measurement amount is a reference signal received power (RSRP) and reference signal received quality (RSRQ), where RSRP reflects an received signal strength, RSRQ reflects channel quality, and the measurement amount is relevant to loads of the cell and neighboring cells. After an event is satisfied, a user equipment (UE) reports the measurement amount RSRP or RSRQ to a base station (for example, an evolved Node B (evolved Node B, eNB)). Alternatively, the UE periodically reports the measurement amount RSRP or RSRQ to the eNB. Therefore, the eNB performs, according to the measurement amount reported by the UE, cell handover (HO) decision or inter-cell interference coordination.
Currently, a regulation for a measurement bandwidth of RSRP or RSRQ is embodied in a system message SIB3, SIB5, and radio resource control (RRC) signaling, for example, is usually indicated by adopting an information element “allowedmeasbandwidth” (the maximum allowed bandwidth). In other words, the UE may measure a bandwidth smaller than allowedmeasbandwidth. However, the UE only reports the measurement amount RSRP or RSRQ, so that a network side cannot know the measurement bandwidth adopted by the UE.
Currently, using the measurement amount RSRP or RSRQ in a radio resource management (RRM) algorithm (for example, inter-cell interference coordination (ICIC) algorithm) may result in mis-determination of the base station or incapability of realizing anticipated effects.
In addition, in a new type network (for example, special network deployment, heterogeneous networks (het-net), coordinated multiple points transmission and reception (CoMP)), the measurement amount RSRP or RSRQ cannot bring a better effect of the cell handover decision or the inter-cell interference coordination either.